


dangerous business catching up

by BadassCmd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin/Hacker AU, F/F, Raven is a modern Robin Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassCmd/pseuds/BadassCmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is a hacker stealing from the rich elite and moving their money to charities because she can't help but think that it's better to make use of their illegal funds for a good cause than just letting the police get the power over the money.</p><p>And Anya is the cold assassin sent to kill Raven after she steals from the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dangerous business catching up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Clexa headcanon that I added a scene to.  
> You can find that on tumblr:  
> badasscommanderleksa.tumblr.com/post/144524965877
> 
> But everyone who saw Dichen Lachman in Dollhouse knows why Anya as assassin is very much perfect, that's why I created this version for my favorite sass queens too.

Sometimes when working on her computer she liked to turn up her music as loud as it got. It even felt like she was coding in synch with the beat surrounding her.

But when it came to building stuff she randomly came up with it was different. She didn't even need the quietness to concentrate, merely to be able to visualize what she had to move which way when she didn't feel like working with a script or actual plans. Even if every piece she lay out in the room added to the visual of her work being a mess, the best things she created came from spending the nights stepping onto screws and nails and being covered in oil while only actually seeing half of the movements she made in the dim light.

The room on the first floor she used as a makeshift workshop lay mostly in the dark, only a small desk lamp throwing a circle of gentle orange light at her working space.

She was working on a device that would allow her to access the security system in the work place of a man she stole money from without needing to use a computer and with that without leaving any digital footprint when she heard a sound.

It wasn't really loud, but surely didn't fit into the natural background of her location. Usually everything was dead silent around when she had a spontaneous montage session at 2am.

 

She wiped her screwdriver on the rug next to her on the table, but didn't set it down when she went over to the door. She opened it silently, turning her head in both directions, but only seeing the empty hallways and stairs. She closed it and cautiously moved to the window. The street was lightened up slightly by the moon, but seemed empty. High bushes stained the sidewalks with shadows. No cars. She usually parked her bike in the garage or on the other side of the house.

 

She listened for a few seconds intensely, but since the noise didn't repeat itself, she returned to her work.

 

She took three different versions of a handle for the devices outer casing in her hand and was about to decide which one she should install, but didn't even get to hold them to her prototype. When she took a small step back to look at her progress, she suddenly felt a presence behind her and before she could move a single muscle, a reflection passed her eyes and she felt something sharp being held close to her throat.

She froze and let out the breath she had been holding in the momentum.

 

"Turn around" a voice commanded her and it's coldness send a shiver down Raven's back. She moved slowly, feeling the presence of the blade nearly touching her with every inch.

She didn't know how the women who appeared in front of her had managed to enter the room and possibly hide in the shadows without her spotting her, but she didn't have the time to concentrate on anything but the situation ahead of her.

The knife was now placed directly underneath her chin, not yet hurting her, but keeping her from trying to swallow out of caution. Not that it would have been necessary with the way her mouth went dry.

 

"Miss Reyes, you are in a dangerous business" the intruder said in a low voice. "Maybe you should be more attentive when being involved with powerful and ruthless people."

 

The opponent was slim, but clearly well trained in combat. Her clothes were simply black, her hair had a dirty blonde color and was braided out of her face, which she couldn't make out in all detail because it was half covered in shadows.

The knife felt cold on her exposed neck. She didn't move, not risking to let it break her skin because of a rash attempt to escape. But she didn't back down from the challenge in the blonde's eyes.

 

Raven simply smirked at the intimidating posture.

 

"You are not afraid", the woman remarked, looking into her eyes.

 

"As you said, I am in a very dangerous business, I know what to expect. And I have picked up a few other skills along the way than just coding and using a screwdriver."

 

In a blink of an eye she shirked away, throwing the brush in direction of the assassin as the only distraction she had on her while ducking underneath the risen arm of the women and then moved forward. She pushed against the slim body as hard as her lack of momentum allowed it.

The woman was caught slightly off guard, but she was too well trained to not react on instinct.

The knife had been shattered to the ground on impact, but promptly fists came flying in Raven's direction.

She avoided getting hit directly, but she could be sure to get bruises from trying to parry the hits. Finally, the third attempt, she caught the wrist of the opponent and tried to hold it away from her while pressing her other hand on her shoulder. She put all of her strength into holding, but it became clear that she wouldn't be able to overpower her.

She sidestepped, the other one followed on foot. The blonde grabbed onto her arms now.

They were moving backwards, nearly running against her makeshift work bench. But Raven couldn't do anything because the moment she concentrated on getting out of the tight grip, her legs were pushed hard in an elegant swing.

 

Since her leg was already damaged from a motor cycle accidents a few years prior, she easily lost her balance and came crashing down hard to the ground, her legs tangling in the legs of the table, pushing the grease stained materials down to the floor with her.

In an instant, the women was above her. She seemed to be everywhere at once. She felt the wet patches on her clothes and the stains sinking into the carpet underneath her body. The smell of oil in her nose.

 

One of her arms was tangled behind her own back. The other was buried under the foreign body leaning half on top of her.

The only body part within her limited reach with the way she was pressed to the floor was the woman's foot. So before she could become aware of her ability to move her hand, she grabbed it and twisted it around forcefully.

The other one groaned and instinctively moved away, falling on her back in the process.

 

Quickly the brunette moved up and sat down on the women's hips, while she was already trying to jump back up to get out of any vulnerable position.

Raven harshly positioned her knees on top of both of the other one's arms, pressing all of her weight onto her to get her to still.

 

Breathing heavily she looked down on the trapped assassin whose skin seemed equally flushed as her own neck and cheeks must be.

A few seconds no one said anything, they only stared at each other, before Raven lightly punched her shoulder.

 

 

“You really have to stop doing that every time you come home. I will never get those stains out of my lucky pants" she scolded her without real annoyance in her voice.

 

Anya's lips formed a sneaky grin.

"Sorry. Old habits."

 

The girl on top looked into the eyes of the women she loved. It had been nine months since she first came face to face with the assassin sent to get rid of her for pissing off the wrong people by sending a few million dollars of protection money the mob collected to a campaign that originally gave her the scholarship to go to MIT.

That's what she had done back then - frightened the capital's elite because she not only found all their secret criminal activities and the money they made with it for fun, but also moved it around to charities because she couldn't help but think that it's better to make use of their illegal funds for a good cause than just letting the police get the power over the money.

 

But also nine months since she realized that she'd do the same thing again if she'd have the chance. Something that didn't only give her the strength to face the threat coming for her, but also made her opponent hesitate that night.

Made her listen to her.

Made Anya fail a mission for the first time in her life when she decided to forget about the duty of her profession. Made both of them turn their backs on the life they knew to go into hiding together.

And now that's where they ended up.

A mansion in hidden corner of a nice small town, hours away from everything they knew without missing it the least bit. A cozy fireplace, a big garden, all the peace they could wish for. And it all was paid by the secret funds of the guy setting Anya up to kill her.

 

The hacker shook her head, trying not to show her amusement and leaned down on the heaving body to gently kiss her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
